Proof of Love
by VegetaGirl19
Summary: Bra is stuck in another dimension. Vegeta seems to be the only one who can mentally communicate with her. Through a shared link between a father and daughters bond. But the bond is weak as he can only hear faintly. Can he save her before time runs out? Some one seems to have their eyes set on the former princes daughter. But why?


**I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, that are mentioned in the story below. Akira Toriyama is the amazing creator of DBZ.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this story. It was another one i thought of as i was writing more chapters to my recent stories (Living in the past and worthy of trust) Don't worry i will have more chapters up on my other stories. Anyways do enjoy this story and let me know if you like it or not by leaving your comments.**

* * *

Proof of Love

Chapter 1

I like playing with my dollies. My mummy buys me lots of them. I like to dress them in pretty dresses. And brush their hair. But most of the time, I like to play princesses and princes with them. My mummy told me how her and my daddy met. She told me he once was a prince of the strongest race in the universe. But he doesn't act like a prince.

In my stories princes are meant to be kind and loving. But he's mean and very stubborn. Ever since I was born he's never played with me or talked to me much. It makes me sad in a way. I try my best to get his attention but he ignores me. I remember I asked my mummy "Why does daddy hate me?" She frowned at me and replied. "He doesn't hate you sweetie. He just doesn't know how to show you his emotions without looking weak. You see. Daddy and his people were very different to us humans. They were born to be fighters. And to be the best and the strongest, as your father put it. You had to push your feelings aside as it would be your one weakness. So caring for others is still very new for your father. But don't worry he'll come around soon." She smiled brightly at me.

I'm turning 6 soon and I still haven't made any progress with communicating with my daddy. I watch him from the dining table as I eat my breakfast. He must have finished his training because he's all sweaty and smelly. He has his back to me as he searches the fridge for a drink, by the looks of it. I breathe in and out to calm my nerves to talk to him.

"Good morning papa?" I said with a smile on my face.

He turns around and stares right at me with his usual scowl on his face. He makes a sound under his breathe that I couldn't quite make out. Then my heart swelled as words finally leave his mouth.

"Where's your mother?" He said.

"I think she went out to get some groceries?" I smile at him.

He grabs the leg of ham from the fridge and a bottle of water. Taking what he needed he took a seat at the dining table with me. My pancakes are extra delicious today because I get to spend breakfast time with him.

"How was training papa? Mummy said that you are getting a lot stronger. I think you're stronger than Kakarott."

"You're very smart to think that." He smirks.

"Hey dad? Do you want to train together? I have some spare time before I head to Gotens." Said Trunks.

I frown at my older brother as he interrupted me and daddy's conversation. "Trunks? Why do you always get to spend time with daddy? I never do. So go away." I scream.

"What? Little girl jealous?" He begins to laugh at me. It made me even angrier.

I clench my fist on the table. I see nothing but red. My body is shaking I don't know what's happening to me. All I know is I'm really mad. I watch both my brother's and daddy's eyes grow wide in shock. The house is shaking like an earth quack has begun.

"Bra?" Said Trunks.

"I hate you!" I screamed as loud as I can. I'm floating in the air no longer sitting in my chair. My hands feel extremely hot like they're on fire. I look down at them and they are glowing. "What's happening to me?" Tears run down my face as I can't seem to control myself. A sudden pain struck through my body hurting me in the process. "Argh."

"BRA?" My mother screams. Her voice is all I heard as my mind blacked out into nothing.

* * *

I open my eyes, but I can't see where I am. It's pitch black. In the far distance I can hear faint talking. I walk slowly towards the noise making sure that I am careful as I take one step at a time in the darkness. As I got closer I can finally make out what was being said.

 _"_ _Please Doctor. What's wrong with my baby?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry Mrs Briefs. But I am unable to identify her condition."_

 _"_ _Some Doctor you are. You can't even help my little sister."_

 _"_ _Trunks? Let him go now. This isn't helping at all."_

'Trunks? Baby? Are they talking about me? Where am I exactly?' Suddenly a bright light appeared and swept the dark shadows away. I can see my daddy. His face is turned to the side. But I can tell he isn't showing any expression like normal. But his eyes, I can tell he looks worried.

"Papa?" I say. Not sure if he could hear me. But the unexpected happened. He was looking around. Like he was looking for something. "Papa?" I repeat.

"Bra?" He replies.

My light blue eyes grow wide. How can he hear me? I shake my head at the possibility. But to test it a last time I speak again. "Papa? Help me. I don't where I am?" My hear swells at what he says.

"Bra? Are you ok?"

"No papa. I'm not, I'm scared." Tears fall from my eyes. I never liked the darkness. As I stared at my daddy from a distance I can tell he's panicking.

"Don't be scared. Just keep talking to me. I'm sure your mother can find out what's going on. Bra?"

"Papa? Can you hear me?" Once again I find myself within the dark shadows. I can no longer see my daddy. "Papa?" I yelled as loud as I can. I don't want to be alone.

* * *

"Bra?" I yelled.

"Vegeta? What's going on?" voiced my wife. She, my son and the doctor had been watching me as I spoke to myself. I don't know what's gotten into me. But ever since I watched my daughter increase her power level and suddenly knocked unconscious. I have been acting strange. But when I heard her voice just then my heart raced.

"I don't know?" I say honestly.

"Dad, it looked like you were talking to Bra?" Said Trunks.

"We could recommend you to a psychiatrist Mr Briefs? In situations like these. It's normal for parents to feel urhm. Unwell." Suggests the doctor.

I raise my brow not sure what he meant by psychiatrist. My ears ring as my wife gives him an ear full.

"You dare insult my husband and I? He isn't crazy. He always has good reasons with the crap he does. I think you have forgotten who you are speaking to. I can have you replaced immediately. And trust me I have the money to asshole."

I smirk as I watch her rip into the doctor as she continues to insult him. This is one reason why I married the blue haired earthling. That and her incredible body and mind.

"That's it. I want my child to be taken home with us. I will have a doctor do a diagnosis on her there. In the mean time I suggest you start applying for another job because I'm going to ruin you and your career. Let's go we are wasting time with this prick."

We stand to leave and head out the door without another word. As we reach the car I ascend to the sky not wanting to ride in such a small space humans call a vehicle. I stop in mid-air as Bulma Screeches at me.

"Don't you dare Vegeta? Get in this car now. I want to speak to you."

"What for women? I can meet you at home. I am not riding in that tin can." At that I blasted into the sky and headed straight for Capsule Corp. I smirk as I could still hear Bulma screaming. "Reminds me of a saiyan women with her temper." I shake my head as my mind drifted from the major problem at hand. Why could I hear Bra, but couldn't see her? I boost in flight to quickly arrive home. Home? Where I stay with my earthling family. I know for a fact my people would be laughing at me right now, but I didn't give two fucks. My main priority is my daughter. I don't know what this feeling is. But I know it was the same feeling I felt when I watched Cell blast future trunks, my son in the chest. I clench my fist tightly. I could see capsule corp come into view as I approach it. I land in the drive way smoothly and walk to the front door. I press my hand on the pad so it could open.

"Welcome home Prince Vegeta." Voiced the computer.

I enter the house and walk to the kitchen. It's exactly how we left it. The kitchen was a total mess caused by Bra's outburst. We thought of Bra first and rushed to the hospital. I flew her there as it was quicker than the car. I think back to her astonishing transformation my son and I saw her in. "Such power in such a small body. But Of course she would be strong. Being that she is my daughter." I felt proud when I felt her power level rise. Not even Trunks had that much power at that age.

"Vegeta? Are you home?" Says Bulma as her and Trunks enter the house. They walked into the kitchen and gasp. "Ghee. I didn't know the kitchen looked like this. We were in such a hurry." I nod at her agreeing. I frown as I watch her place her small hand to her chest. She trembles and sobs. "Oh Vegeta. What if we don't know how to fix this?" I catch her before she could fall to the ground.

"Dad? I was meaning to ask you but, why were you talking to yourself back at the hospital?Were you talking to Bra?" Asked Trunks.

I blinked my eyes several times as I had no clue myself what occurred in that room. "I don't know. I was just minding my own business when all of a sudden I heard her call out to me. It was faint, but I could make out what she was trying to say to me. She didn't know where she was but all she mentioned was she was scared."

"That doesn't make sense?" Said Bulma. "How is that possible? Unless?" Bulma's eyes grow wide. She jumps up on to her feet and runs out of the kitchen.

I watch her as she runs off down the hall way to gods know where. "Woman? Where the heck are you off to?"

"To my lab."

I stare immediately to my son for some answers. But he shrugs his shoulders. I sigh and end up heading towards her lab along with Trunks. Inside we see her at the computer clicking button after button.

"Now explain to me why you rushed to this dusty lab of yours woman?" I asked as I stood behind her.

"I have a theory. Now you said that you could hear Bra right? But the thing that didn't make sense was that she was unconscious and in the hospital bed. Now what if she is awake but in some other place or dimension rather."

"Dimension? That's ridiculous." I frown.

"Says the guy talking to himself." She rolls her eyes at me.

"I told you I heard." She interrupts me.

"Yeah, Yeah big guy. We all know you heard Bra. What I don't get is why she wanted you instead of her amazing mother." She pouts.

"Now is not the time to argue woman. Our daughter is in some other dimension and you want to argue about this non sense." I yell.

"Ok." I watch as her mouth forms a small smile. "Now. I don't know if I am correct. I think Bra's soul or mind is in another dimension. But her physical form is in this world, with us. And somehow she can mentally communicate with you Vegeta. Now exactly how long did the conversation last between you two?"

"Roughly 2-3 minutes I think?"

"Hmm. Seems the bond between you two isn't strong enough for you to hold the chain."

"So what do we do?"

"In honesty. I don't know yet?"

We stare at each other. My wife showing much sadness in her facial expression, but me , showing nothing but a cold stare. But inside I do feel slightly hurt in the situation that we are in.

"What about Goku?" Said Trunks.

"What about that imbecile?" I hate the mention of that idiot. "If you dare get that loser into this Trunks. I'll cut your allowance in half." I yell.

"Trunks. I know you're trying to help, but what can Goku do sweetie?" Said Bulma.

"Well. He might be able to use his instant transmission to find where Bra is? It's just a thought." Replied Trunks.

"Instant transmission huh? Well it might actually work. But to test that theory we need to contact Bra again."

"What? You can't be seriously allowing that half brained idiot to help us. I refuse to get his worthless help. We don't need him. I can get my daughter back on my own." I fold my arms across my chest and face the opposite direction of Bulma. Not wanting to see the fury she must have in her eyes.

"Vegeta. This is no time to be getting jealous. If this plan works, we need Goku and you know it."

I clench my fist tightly. "Fine." I storm out of the lab and head straight for the gravity room to train.

"Wow. Dad is really worried huh mum?" Asked Trunks.

Bulma smiles. "Yes. If only Bra was here to see how much her daddy cares for her?"

* * *

 **Review this story please :) helps a lot when a write gets feedback on their work.**


End file.
